emeraldcoastparanormalconceptsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:E.C.P.C./My beliefs in the different types of ghost/haunting
What are ghost? I will give you the answer straight out: No one knows for sure. That is why I am a Paranormal Investigator. There are many theories to explain the experiences that many people have from around the world that pertain to ghost or spirits. It also appears to be several types of ghost and haunts, and more than one theory might be needed to explain them all. The types of haunts that interest me are the Intelligent ghost/haunts and the Residual ghost/haunts. The traditional view of a ghost is that it is a spirit of a dead person that for some reason is "stuck" between this owrld and the next, often as a result of some tragedy or trauma. I believe that some of these earth bound spirits don't know they are dead, and others know they are dead but remain because they are attached to someone or something, or someplace. These ghost/spirits I believe to be an "Intelligent gohst/Haunt". These ghost exsist in a kind of limbo state in which they haunt the scenes of their deaths or locations that were pleasent to them in life. I think that these are the ghost/spirits that are able to communicate with us and interact with the living, and even show themselves. I believe that these are the spirts that you get most of your EVPs from. These ghost can answer direct questions by either knocking or making a noise. I think these ghost are the ones we get to manipulate are emf gauges, and our K-II meters. I know as an investigator I try to communicate with them in hopes of a response. I hope these spirits will let me know how to help them if they need it. I also believe that it may take the littlest thing to help these ghost move on. Maybe these intelligent ghost are just waiting for the right person to acknowledge them to tell them it's ok to move on. Another belief of mine is that these spirits some times may get stuck because they feel that they have to stay behind to keep a watch over somethng or someone. The one question that I would like to have answered is since these types of ghost can apear to use in the form of shadows, mist, or dark forms why can they stay in one place when they appear. Again who knows for sure. but thats why I Investigate. The other type of ghost/spirit that interest me are the ones that seem to be mere recordings on the enviroment in which they onced lived and existed. These types of ghost, I thik, do not interact with or seem to be even aware of the living. Their appearence and actions seem to be always the same, it's like a spirit-level recording that plays over and over again. These ghost/spirts are commonly called "Residual ghost/haunts'"''. An example of this type of ghost to me would be a soldier that is seen repeately in a window of a building where he once stood watch. A child's laughter is heard numerous times in a hallway where the child onced played. There are even cases about a ghost train that can be heard and seen eventhough the tracks no longer exsist. One of my theories behind residual haunts is that some of these ghost/spirts are actually formed by the living. These ghost/spirits are actually called "'''Thought Forms". I believe a thought form is an energy that in time grows to be an actual ghost/spirit. I also think that some of the most famous ghost are commonly referred to as residual haunts are suspected to be a thought form spirit. These ghost were created when some sort of emotional disturbance such as a suicide, murder, war, or even natural death occured and the on going emotional, mental(thought) energy of the living actually begain to feed this entity with an on going source of power, and eventually this energy formed into a ghost. There are actual cases where people have conducted there own experiments and created these thought forms. They actually created them to carry out task. As a paranormal investigator how do I know that I am actually investigating a natural spirit or a thought form. One way you can possibly tell is by your research. When you research the particular event or place and find no documentation of the events that were told to you by your client, then you might be dealing with a thought form, because maybe just the telling of there story over and aver again could have produced enough energy over time to produce this ghost. There is a story about a local house that I heard when I was a kid. You can ask just about anybody, that is a local, about this house and they will also tell you the stories, these stories have been going on for many, many years and I am sure that the story has changed a little too.. There have been a few Paranormal teams that have investigated this house and they caught some good evidence. Recently there was a reporter who wanted to find the truth about this house. He spent some time getting the information. The information he collected showed that nothing ever happened at this house as is told in the stories. There were no deaths, no hangings, nothing. This place I think does have spirits and I do believe they are thought forms. Are there such things as ghost? The phenomena of ghost and hauntings are very real experiences. It is their cause and nature that is the ongoing mystery. This is why I am a Paranormal Investigator and these are just my thoughts and Ideas ~Tracy~ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts